Daring To Love
by Raven00754
Summary: A Red X/Raven Lusty Love story, that you've all been asking for. Red X falls inlove with Raven. But the Titans don't know. How will this affect their relationship? Rated M for a reason, in later chapters.
1. A Spark Of Love

Red X was running, he didn't want to be caught up in that again, he had to get out. X rounded the corned, and ran into something so hard, that his mask flew off. He hit the ground, alittle shaken, but ok. As his vision cleared he saw that he has smashed into a girl. He got up and helped her up. "Sorry miss, I didn't..." He didn't finish his sentence. "You're Raven, from the Titans." He said.

She just looked up at him, she was awed he was so hansome, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. "Uh Hey cutie are you ok?" ".....What...oh...uh...yeah I'm fine." She realized she was staring, and looked away.

"Uh Here let me help you up." He grabbed her hand and helped her up, he noticed that her hand was cold. "Are you ok?" He asked, "Uh. I told you I'm fine." She said. "So what was the rush?" "I-I don't want to talk about it." X said looking down, he changed the subject, "Hey did you see my mask?"

"No, uh...why do you wear a mask?" she asked blushing. "I don't want people to know who I am." X said to her.

"Oh..." "Hey how bout I walk you home?" "Ok." Raven said.

As they walked they talked about many things, like how it felt to be a bad guy and a good guy and other things. "Hey can you promise not to tell your friends who I am?" X asked. "Yes ofcourse I promise." Raven told him, giving him a confused look. "I'll tell you sometime. Bye." "Bye." She said, as she walked into the tower.

"Raven where have you been?" Robin asked, "I just went for along walk to try to clear my mind, and I found a nice quiet place to meditate." "Oh , that's good." Robin said. "Dinner is just about ready." "I'm not very hungry, I'm going to my room to meditate." "Ok Raven... later." Robin said.

She got in her room and sat on her bed, staring out of her window, 'Wow he was so, hansome...Ah what am I thinking, my emotions are way to unstable to worry about love.' She thought, 'I have better things to do.' She started to meditate, but soon fell asleep, X showed up in her dreams.

_"X get out of my dreams!" She yelled, "I can't help it pretty girl, I just had to see your face again." "X I don't have time for love." "I know but we can make some time." "X if you knew how uncontrollable my emotions are you'd..." "Hey relax pretty girl, if you knew how uncontrollable you're making MY emotions be, well then..." "Well then what?" "Nothing." X started towards her, she didn't move, he grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes, he went to go lean into a kiss but before the kiss could come._ She woke up breathing hard.

"No I can't let him do this to me." Raven said, refering to the fact of falling in love. She threw herself back on to her pillow, and fell asleep.

A few months passed, and there was no sign on X, not in her dreams, or in reality. That was good, she didn't want _him_ to turn her into an emotional drag. But there was something she felt inside that couldn't leave, and she had no idea why.

"Raven, are you ok, you've been acting weird lately?" Robin asked. "Yeah I'm fine, I've...just had some trouble meditating that's all." She lied to him. Robin knew it was a lie, but he didn't dare to ask.

She got her daily dose of herbal tea, and headed outside, to the park downtown to be exact. She walked through town, just staring at her feet, when she reached the park, she finally lifted her head up and looked around. She sighed, 'This looks like a good place to meditate.' She thought to herself. She headed over for a tree that was on a hill, she always headed for that spot, it was shaded, she could lean against the tree, and she was on a hill, away from everyone else. She liked that.

She sat down and just stared at her surroundings, to her left, kids playing, to her right families grilling, and infront of her, people just taking a stroll through the park. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and it was probally 78 degrees outside. Perfect.

Just as she closed her eyes she heard a voice, "Hey pretty girl." It was X. "X." She opened her eyes and saw him a few feet away from her face, everybone in her body screamed at her to go hug him, but she didn't.

"X..what are you doing here?" "I just came to see a old friend." Friend...Raven didn't like that word, she didn't know why either. "You look very nice today." X said smoothly. Her new outfit consisted of black shorts that went about halfway down her thighs. She had a silver belt, similar to BeastBoy's belt, and a thin black shirt, the sleeves went down about an inch below her elbows, along with her blue cape. He hair was a bit longer, alittle bit past her shoulders, she didn't have time to cut it.

X's appearence was absolutely stunning, short spikey dirty blonde hair, a peachfuzz goatee, blue eyes, He wasn't in his costume, he had on jeans and a white tanktop. His muscles stood out alot, he was skinny, tall, and very muscular. This made Raven crazy. She blushed uncontrollably.

"It's a nice day." X said looking up at the sky. "So what is your real name X?" Raven asked. "I'm Jason." He said with a smile. "And you miss pretty...?" "I'm Rachel." "What a lovely name." X said.

"So why don't you want the team to know who you really are?" "Because they wouldn't let me hang out with you, I am a criminal afterall." X told her. "The only crime you have comitted it being sexy." Raven finally blurted out. "X looked her straight in the eyes, "You know, I was just about to use the same punch line on you." X said. He leaned in closer to her, she felt herself lean in closer to him aswell. And then He kissed her, She didn't pull back, nor did she want to.

His kiss was so passionate, she could tell he was a very lusty, passionate, yet romantic lover, and She loved every second of it.


	2. Love Speaks

Raven pulled back, they were in public after all, she turned away blushing, "Wow that was one of the more fiestier kisses I've had." X said and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry pretty girl, I just couldn't help myself, you're just so...beautiful." Those words touched Raven, but she tried not to let them get the best of her.

"X, my emotions are very dangerous, and love is the last thing I need to go and screw them up. I meditate everyday to try to keep them undercontrol, because if my powers are under control, then so am I." Raven said, still not looking X in the eyes.

He felt rejected, but he didn't give up. "I can help you." He said cheery. "How?" "You just need to let yourself accept love, not deny it, maybe that's why you're emotions are sometimes out of control, don't keep running from it, let it become part of you, and I think it will make things alot easier for you." His voice was welcoming deep and mysterious.

Raven had never felt so much emotion for a guy in all of her life, until now, maybe he was right, maybe if she would just accept her emotions of happiness, sadness, anger, and most of all love, then she may have an easier time with things.

She finally looked over at him, his deep blue eyes were soft, but strong, and she looked back with her dark violet eyes and saw many things in him. She could tell he ment business. She could see a gentle side in his eyes, but she also could see a deep mysterious look as well.

"Hey you in there." X said, waving his hand infront of his face. She caught herself staring again, she instantly snapped out of her little trance.

"Sorry. It's just that your eyes are so mesmerizing. I can't help but stare, they seem to pull me in, with your stern and mysterious looks." She said. "Oh." He said, he looked up at the sky for no apparent reason. He looked back at her and layed on the hill next to her and just stared at the beautiful blue sky.

"You know your eyes almost match the sky." Raven told him. "And your eyes match the darkness in my soul...but the violet matches your beauty, so in essence, I'm a part of you, well that's atleast how I feel." He said.

"So why are you a criminal, if Robin found out I was hanging out with a criminal, espeically you, he'd be upset. You know he has been crazy about for a while, but there is just no real way to tell him no, I love him, but as a best friend, I don't know if I would be much more than that with him." Raven said.

"Listen here cutie, you're old enough to make your own decisions, and there is only one way to break it to him, if he see's you with me....." "But changing the subject for a moment, why are you a criminal?" Raven asked.

"I have nothing else to live for, I've always been more of a bad guy, well until I meet you, you seem to make me even more of a bad boy." He shot her a wink. "But If you want me to change my ways, I can do that for you, I don't want my being a criminal get in the way for you."

"You'd really do that for me?" "Ofcourse I would." He said gently.

"You know X, I have always been alone til' I joined the Titan's, but I still felt alone..." She was interrupted, "Rachel...You'll never be alone with me." He said. "I know, but as I was saying, you seem to make me feel like I don't have to be alone, you seem to complete my teenage girl needs." She smiled and laughed. He laughed back.

They spent hours at the park talking about what ever popped into mind.

"Hey we better get you home, I might stop by later on." "Ok." He led her to the tower, and kissed her forehead, and turned and left. She sat watching him for a moment until she was out of sight. She entered the tower, only to find four sets of eyes watching her, "Well well well Raven. Looks like someone has a boyfriend." BB blurted out, Raven could feel the blood rush to her cheeks. She looked around until she found Robin's eyes, he looked hurt.

"Uh..I'll tell you about him tomorrow guy, can you give Robin and I a moment alone please?" She asked. "Ofcourse." Cyborg said. Cyborg respected her, he was close to Raven, they were pratically brother and sister.

"Robin, listen, I know how much you like me, but we're too good of friends for that. I didn't want to hurt you, but I have to say I just don't like you the same way, I hope you understand." Raven said trying to comfort her friend.

"It's fine." Robin said. Then he turned and left the room.


	3. Love Rises Like The Sun

Raven was left alone in the room, she was staring at her feet, she knew how bad Robin was hurt, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She could talk to him, but she was pretty sure it would make it worse. She sighed and went to the kitchen. She was hungry, she checked the fridge...nothing she wanted. So she went to her room, and began to read one of her old books. She was very into the book, it was almost like it had pulled her in, she didn't want to put it down. But then she heard a noise.

She turned towards her window to find X half way in her room. She was a bit startled, but otherwise happy. "Well...you're here early." Raven said to him. "I had to be, I couldn't wait much longer." He replied back.

"Comeon, let's go." "Um..where are we going?" Raven asked. "You'll see."

She grabbed his hand, and he led her out of the tower, she wrapped her arms around his body tight, and he jumped from the window, and shot a grappling hook.

"Wow, you sure are dangerous." Raven said. "Danger is my middle name." X said slyly. He led her away from the tower, "Here get on." He had a motorcycle, not just anykind of motorcycle, a speedy, hott sports bike. 'Wow. He's got the looks, _and_ the ride.' She thought quietly to herself.

Without hesitation, she jumped on and wrapped her arms around his sides, and locked her hands infront of his cold, yet chizzled chest. "Hold on tight." He gave her a wink, and he floored it.

They raced down the streets, and through the allies. Raven finally felt the rest of her catch up to her body, when X stopped the bike. "Well, we're here." She could hear music and bass thumping.

"A rave?" Raven asked. "Yes, you never have fun, a night out at a rave aught to do the trick." X said. "But I already told you I can't afford to..." She thought for a moment about what he had told her earlier, then reconsidered, also as to not hurt his feelings. "Alright." She said simply.

"He led her in, music thumping, laser lights, and dancing. She seemed alittle nervous at first, but she got used to it. They sat at the bar together. "Hey Jack, The usual, but double it." "You got it J." The bartender told him. Raven looked around for a while, taking in the scene. "Here ya go guy's eat up." The guy said.

Raven smelled something so good, her mouth started to water. She turned and saw 2 dishes of lobster, a side dish of rice, and a cup of tea. "Wow." She didn't realize she was still staring at the food.

"Well, eat up." X said to her. She began to eat, the food was the best food she had ever eaten in her entire life. "You sure know how to treat a girl." She told him. "No, I sure know how to treat a woman." He corrected her.

She didn't classify herself as a woman yet, she was only 17. But X was 18. No big deal.

She continued to eat her food, she was only half way done with her food, when X had finished his meal. He belched, and went out onto the dance floor. He started to dance like a mad man. Raven just sat there and watched him, and giggled to herself.

She finished her meal, while X was dancing around. He came over, breathing alittle faster than normal. "Wow, this is fun." He said. "Comeon Rachel, it will be fun." "I-I don't know, I don't dance, it's not my thing." She said looking down at her feet. He came over and placed his hand under her chin and brought her head up so that their eyes made contact.

"Comeon, I promise it will be fun." His eyes were gleaming. "Fine." He led her to a less populated section of the dance floor, and began to dance with her. Though she never dances, she is auctually a great dancer.

"See." X told her. "Yeah..." She hated to admit he was right,"I guess you're right." She said. "I know I am." He replied back.

They danced into the night, it was around 3 in the morning, when the raven ended.

"Wow, that was great." Raven said. "Our night isn't done yet." X said. "Hold on to my back, and dont let go." She nodded in agreement, and she held on for her life. X took off in a very fast run, he turned towards a particular building, reached up, and began to scale it. He used his X shaped shurikins to help him climb, and when he got to a ledge, he jumped as high as he could inorder to scale the building faster.

After a few minutes, "Close your eyes." "Ok." He jumped with all his might and landed on top of the massive building. "Open them."

When Raven opened her eyes, she had an amazing view over Jump City. X had taken them to the top of Jump City's tallest building.

"Wow. Uh..Why are we up here?" "I want to show you something, but you'll have to wait a couple more hours to see it." He said. He took her hand and pulled her to the ground with him. "We can stargaze until then." X said to her.

They layed there, for a few hours and talked about things, and stargazed, it was very peacefull up on the building. X realized the sky was starting to get lighter, so he sat up. He went over to the ledge of the tall building, and sat down, his feet dangling from the top, Raven soon followed.

"Look, sunrise. I've wanted to watch this with someone for a while. I used to watch it when I was younger, but it's better to share the beauty with someone else." X said. "Wow, Jason, it's beautiful, I've never seen the sunrise, let alone see the sun rise directly from the horizion. This is great." She said.

"I'm glad you like it." He grabbed her hand, and they watched the sun come out from the horizion and start up into the sky.


	4. Trials Of A Lonely Girl

That morning after X had escorted Raven home, the Titans were getting trouble from Control Freak at the local video store. When would he ever learn? They made quick work of him, and got home. Raven felt kind of lonely, she didn't know why, but she did. The others had gone elsewhere. Cyborg was working on the T car, BB was sleeping, and Star was reading some weird books. Robin was nowhere to be found.

Raven entered the main room of the tower and sat down to watch tv. She usually didn't watch tv, but she was bored.

She started to flip through channels when Robin walked in and sat by her on the couch.

"Hey Raven." He said shyly. "Oh hi Robin." She replied back. There was scilence for a couple of minutes. "So...Raven...why...I mean...Red X?" He could hardly ask. Her eyes immidently got big. "How...did...you?" She started to ask. "Trust me I know." He said looking down at his shoes.

"Raven...I really like you...but I just can't believe you would fall in love with a bad guy." "Robin you don't know him, you don't know what he is. Who he really is, is someone...ugh...nevermind..." She said loosing her patience. She didn't have time for Robin's arguing.

"But Raven he could be very dangerous. What if he hurts you. I don't know what I would do if I found you dead one day." "Robin, if he wanted me dead, don't you think he would have killed me by now."

There was a few minutes of scilence. "But...Raven...I..." "Robin I already said that I don't like you like that. And I don't care what you said about it. Im with him now, he loves me." "But I love you.." Robin said kind of confused, and kind of upset.

Raven gave him a hurtful look and got up and walked out the door. Robin sat there in disbelief.

Later that night, she was waiting for X, but he never showed, she wondered why, but it was nothing to lose sleep over. But she waited, and waited, and waited, but he never showed up. She wondered where he could be, but soon she got tired and fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up, she had a headache. She must have slept wrong. "Ugh.." She mumbled to herself as she got up and got dressed.

She headed to the kitchen to get some breakfast, all the Titans were there, but with the exception of one. Robin. 'I think I was alittle bit harsh on him. I better go find him and try to apoligize to him.' She thought to herself quietly as she ate her food, and left the tower.

'I think I should meditate, maybe that's why I snapped at Robin last night.' She felt guitly of murder. She ran to every place she could check but he wasn't in any of the places she had searched.

She kept searching for awhile longer, then she decided to try the pizza place. He was there. Sad and alone. She had to try to think of a way to word what she was going to say to him.

She flew up into view, he looked up, and then looked back at his pizza. Raven flew over to him and sat across from him at the table.

She let out a sigh, "Robin, look, I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday, I haven't had a chance to meditate, and other things, I was a jerk, I didn't want to hurt you, let-alone shoot you down. I understand if you're mad at me." She said.

There was scilence for a bit. He finally looked up at her. "It's ok Raven, you were right, you're old enough to make your own decisions, who am I to stop you. You just remember if he ever hurts you, I'll always be here." "As a friend?" Raven questioned, "As whatever you want me to be." He said and got up and left.

She let his words sink in for a minute, then X showed up. "I guess he has feeling for you, huh." He said. "Yeah, but there's no way to tell him no, I like him as a friend, and he just can't let it go."

"I know how he feels." "Really?" "Yep, it's happened to me before." "I didn't know that." She said.

"You know he's really jealous of you." Raven said and giggled. "I kind of figured that. He said. "Hey...um..I have to go away for a while...I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it will be a while." X told her.

"Oh..." "Plus, that will give you a chance to med things with Robin, I know he's your friend, and I don't want to see your friendship fall apart because of me, but I'll be back as soon as I can, ok." He told her. "Yes it's ok. But I'll miss you tho." "I know." He said, and kissed her with a firery passion.


	5. Trouble In Paradice

Raven lay in bed...alone...lost. Time was passing by so slow. She really wanted him to come back. She waited and waited..but he never came. She was starting to move on with her life. "When he's ready...he'll be back...I hope so..." She mumbled to herself.

She went through life normally...well almost.

A year went by...still no signs of him...she finally admitted that he wasn't comming back. This made her very sad.

She walked into the main room of the tower. She was alone...all the other Titans were elsewhere. She sat on the couch and just cried..."How could he do this to me?" She said outloud. She was weeping and sobbing.

"Hey you..." A voice called out from behind her. It was Robin. He sat beside her. "I'm here for you." He said gently.

She threw her arms around his neck and put her head in his chest. He in return wrapped his arms around her...comforting her...assuring her that he was there for her. She cried gently.

"Will you be ok?" Robin asked conserned for her...

"Robin...I thought he loved me...I thought... I had finally found someone that doesn't make me feel alone..." She said in a broken hearted raspy voice.

"Raven...sweety...I will always be here for you. He hurt you...I never would...you know that. I hate to see you cry... and I'll never forgive him for what he did to you." Robin said firmly.

She pulled her head out of his chest...and looked him dead in the eyes...the look was warming.

"How do I know I can trust you...?" She asked.

Then with out any thought...Robin leaned in and kissed Raven...passionately. She didn't pull away either...even tho every fiber in her being was screaming at her to push him away and slap him.

"Raven..." Said a familliar voice...in disbelief. It was X...He had been standing there the whole time. His face was torn.

"Jason! No...wait...please...it's not what it looks...like.." She pleaded to him.

He had a dark yet hurt look to him..he was breathing abnormally fast..."Oh no Rachel...it's exactly what it looks like...I thought you loved me..." He said and ran out of the door. Raven pushed Robin away from her instinctively. She got up and ran for X.

Robin was left behind. He didn't know what was going on.

Raven caught X outside the tower on the roof by the arm and spun him around...he avoided eye contact. "Jason. Please listen to me...it was an accident!" Raven pleaded. "I guess it was an accident that you didn't pull back either..I saw you Rachel...you...ugh...I loved you." He said painfully. "I told you that I would come back. I said I would never hurt you...but..." "Raven?" Robin ran up to the roof and shouted.

"Get away from her! You hurt her!." Robin yelled. "Oh now so I'm the bad guy! I told her I would be back. You're the one hurting her." X yelled back.

"If you lay one finger on her..." Robin said. "I can do what I please...she is...well was mine! Until you came along. You...if I ever see you kiss her again...it will be the last thing you ever do!" X shouted.

"Oh and you getting up and leaving for a year really helped then right?" Robin asked. "No...but it had to be done..." Raven had heard enough.

She snuck out from between them and ran away. They were too busy arguing to even notice. Raven was exausted physically and mentally. All the stress on her body was literally tearing her up. She hadn't been able to meditate in a long time. Her body hurt so bad. She could hardly lift her arms.

Going through a tremendous amount of stress and not meditating made her feel like she had just got hit by a train. She hurt inside...the pain of him leaving and Robin kissing her...just the whole ordeal.

She needed help...from someone...something... She ran into a dark alley and pushed her back against the brick wall. She let her body slide down until she was sitting against the wall. Her left leg was bent and her other leg was straight. She was leaning to her left side...her arms were on the ground and her head was tilted to the left. She began to sob quietly.

"Hey." Said a dark unfamilliar voice. "I can help you. I have what you need." "I don't need anything." "You're in alot of pain yes?" "Yeah...how do you...?" "Then let me tell you...I can help. You'll feel much better...here." The strange man tossed her a packet that landed right next to her.

She looked at it...then at the shadowy figure. "I promise these will help you." "If you ever need anything...I can help...I'm always here..." Then the strange man dissapeared into the darkness.

She picked up the package...she didn't move anyother muscle in her body...She was desperate...she would try anything...she was just sick of the pain. She was hurt...broken...torn... Her life seemed like a tragic mistake to her at the moment.

She opened the package... little pill like things. She thought back to what happened earlier...'I'll do anything to forget this.' she thought to herself.

She sat there for a bit...and she started to hurt less...she felt good...but not completely better. She took another...and felt as tho she could do anything...she felt so great. It was the greatest feeling in the world. And her pain was gone. She stored the rest of the pills in her pocket...and got sleepy and dozed off.

The last thing she saw was two guys comming towards her.


	6. Death Of The Fallen Angel

_"Raven? You have to be strong...you can't let them stand in your way. You must chose. You love Robin...but you love X more. You...well we know this. You have to set things straight with those two." Raven?...Raven?_

Her eyes started to open. She heard her name being called by two familiar voices. Robin and X. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Hey are you ok?" Robin asked.

She roleld over and got up. "Why are you two working together? Or even capable of standing beside eachother?" Raven asked still alittle drowsy from the pills.

"We agreed that us fighting is not worth losing you. No matter who you love...and no matter how much we don't like it. And trust me..I really don't like it." X said to her. Avoiding eye contact with Robin.

She said nothing to them. They knew why. She didn't know where to start.

She sighed..."Look...I'm going to come right out and say it...I love you...BOTH. It's very hard. Trying to chose...but Robin...you have been more of a friend to me...even tho I love you...I don't think it would work. X I loved you from the start...but with you gone for so long...I thought you had forgotten me..I thought you left for good. Robin moved in on me at the right time...when I thought you were gone and my feelings were open." She said to them.

"So you.." Robin said. "Yes Robin I do chose him..." She said.

"Okay...I understand..." Robin said with a sigh and left the room. "I'm sorry I never gave you a chance to explain this whole situation." X said to her.

"I...I just need some time...that's all." She said and scurried to her room. She took out the pills took one and fell asleep.

Later on she felt a cool breeze run over her body. She had left the window open. She awoke.

It was around midnight. Clear night...slightly cool and breezy. Full moon. The light from the moon shined through the window on to her floor...the rest of her room was dark. She pushed herself off the bed and stood at the window. Everything was so peaceful...but something made her die inside. She didn't know what.

She climbed to the top or the tower...pretty high up...and stood on the roof. Staring at the moon...made her have...visions...of her past...Her father...her birthday...her worst fears...they all ran through her mind. Some fears she had believed to be dormant and forgotten even appeared. She was so confused.

She snapped out of her trance...shaken. She went to put her hood up when a piece of folded up paper fell out into her hand. She unfolded the paper eager to see what it said.

_Dear Rachel, _

_If you're reading this...I'm sorry. I'm gone...I can't be with you anymore. But it's not like what you think. I really Can't be with you. I'm in a place where you will never find me...well one day you might. No material things could help to find me...or whats left of me. I'm somewhere beautiful...where you can run freely...and have no worries. But don't worry I take you with me everywhere I go...I have a locket with your picture in it...and here is the matching one to go with it...it has a picture of us in it._

She pulled off the locket and continued reading on.

_I'm sorry I can never kiss you lips or hold your soft tender hands no more. But my time has come. If you have gotten this far in the letter...then you know what I mean. Promise me you will live on and never forget me. Don't do anything stupid and wreckless...please. I want to watch you have a full beautiful life. And I'll wait here for you...because I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait. No matter how long it takes. I won't let my soul fully rest till...I can see you be happy. Move on...Robin still loves you..trust me...he can give you more than I could. I love you so much Rachel Roth...I just want you to be happy...and be happy without me interfering. I love you. Goodbye my love._

_My heart still belongs to you,_

_Jason_

She couldn't believe it. He was dead...he knew it was comming...but how...She broke down on her knees and began to sob. Her and X were just about to get married...they had been together for nearly 3 years after the fight.

"No! Why did you have to leave me? I didn't even get to tell you..." Her sobs kept interupting..."That...that...I'm pregnant!" She cried out. She cried and cried...she grabbed her head and pulled back her now mid-back length hair. She took one more look at the moon and got up.

She walked to the edge of the tower, "I can't be happy without you!" She screamed at the sky. "You said you would always be here with me...I didn't know it would end so abruptly...You don't have to wait very long for me Jason...because I can't wait a lifetime to see you again." She took a deep breath and jumped off the tower.

She fell and fell..."I'll be with you soon love." She whispered.

To be continued...


	7. Things

"NO!" She screamed. Her eyes snapped awake. She was breathing heavily and sweating. "Hey hey hey...calm down...shhh...it's alright it was a dream." X said to her wrapping his arms around her body.

"That was too real to be a dream." Her voice was shaken and uneasy. "Shhhh...it's okay...I'm here." X told her. She pushed him away, got off the bed and stood up. "I...I need a minute...to gather things up." She said in a panic.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You ran off to your room and we haven't heard from you since. I came in to check on you, but I ended up staying here." X explained to her.

"Oh god...I don't even know whats going on anymore." Raven said. She went over to her bed on the opposite side from X and sat there. She looked at her night stand...took the bottle of pills and poped one in her mouth. X caught it a bit too late.

"Hey..." He snatches the bottle from her hands. She gave him a confused look. He read the label. "Rachel...?" He mumbled. "Are...you...?" He couldn't spit the words out. "Do you have any idea what these pills are?" X said.

"Yes...they're my pathway to feeling no pain." She snatched them from X.

"Rachel your an addict...You can't take those...their not safe for you. They mess with your mind!" X raised his voice...but didn't yell.

"You know I take these for a reason...a reason you wouldn't understand. They help me. More than any amount of love could." She said coldly.

"Rachel please...don't do this. You don't want this life." X said.

"Why do you care? I thought you were mad at me." She said.

"I care because I STILL love you. No matter what you do." He explained.

"Well then...I guess you'll have to get used to this me then." She said and dissapeared out of her room.

"Oh my god...Why are you doing this Rachel?" He said to himself.

"She couldn't have chose this herself...someone would've had to give her those when she was at her weakest point. Don't worry Rachel...I'll save you. From that hell. If it kills me." He said and left.

-Next Day-

"Robin where's Rachel?" X asked. "I don't know where Rac...Raven is I thought she was with you." Robin said not turning to face X. "Damnit." X mumbled. And left the room.

Jason was willing to search the whole world to help her no matter how much she didn't like it.

He searched all around town...then he finally thought to look one last place...the place where they had found her the night she ran from the tower. The alley. He ran as fast as he could to they alley. He found her...her laying on the ground not moving. "Rachel!" He shouted as he ran over to her and lifter her body from the ice cold and unforgiving cement. He picked her up.

"Don't worry...I'm going to help you." He said then ran as fast as he could to the nearest hospital. He ran through the doors. "She needs help...now!" He said. The doctors took her right away. She had alot of stuff in her system according to the test. But Jason didn't know what half of the stuff was. He had her pills. She wasn't getting them back. No matter how bad she wanted them.

The next day X was waiting at her bedside...well sleeping..he had been worried sick. He slept sitting up in the chair sitting directly to the left of her bed. He wanted to be there incase she needed his help.

Her eyes gently opened. She looked around and found him sitting next to her...sound asleep. She turned her head so that she was looking directly into his closed eyes.

"Hey you.." She said in a scraggly weak voice. He instantly snapped his head up and looked at her. "Thank god. You're awake." He said.

"What happened?" She asked. "You were sick." He said thinking that if she couldn't remember he shouldn't let her know about the drugs.

"Oh. When can I leave?" She said. "You're not leaving for a few more days." He said. "But I wanna go home." "You're in no condition to go home now silly." He said with a smile. "You just need to get some rest. Go back to sleep. I'll be here. I promise." He said. "Ok." She said weakly.

"I need to meditate..." She told him. "You can't. Just go to sleep. A few days will go by quick if you sleep all day." He told her. She tired to argue with him further...but fell back asleep. He looked at her and he too fell back asleep.


	8. That Scary Night

Soon Raven was out of the hospital, free of her addiction and free of the pain. Jason had been spending lots of time with her to let her know he loves her.

X and Raven were at the tower.

"How are you feeling today Rachel?" X asked. "I'm feeling just fine babe, thanks for asking." She said to him. "So uh you wanna go out later?" He asked her, "Sure." She said. "Ok, what's wrong, you don't ever agree with me this easily?" "Nothing is the matter." She said, as she poped a smile at him. He just smiled back and came over to her and kissed her.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Seven o'clock came around, and X went to Raven's room, "Ya all ready Rachel?" He asked her, "Yes." She said.

He took her hand and led her out of the tower, he walked slowly with her all the way outside. He led her to his car, since Cyborg had taken the rest of the gang out for pizza that night, he couldn't have the t-car. And X was pretty sure that Cyborg wouldn't have let him use the t-car anyway.

X opened the door and led her into the car. "Are you all in baby?" He asked her, "Yes dear" She said.

He closed her door gently. This had been the 1st auctual date they've been on for a while.

He walked over to his side of the car, and got in.

He started the car, and off they went, Cyborg had built a road that leads from the tower to the city, so it was much easier to get to town.

And they were off, it had already gotten dark, but Jason didn't mind. He was dressed in a white tank top, with a thin, red and black flannel jacket with the sleeves rolled up to about mid-forearm. He had on loose jeans and white Etnies.

Raven had a black t-shirt on, with a thin, blue and black flannel jacket on, with the sleeves rolled up to where Jason's were. She was wearing jeans, that were a bit faded, and she had black and white shoes on.

They were going out to the bar, but not to drink, to eat, and mingle with other people. It would be a fun time.

The drive took 15 minutes, and they got out and went into the bar. The bar was seperated into two sections, people under 21 were allowed in the one side, because it was part bar, part restaruant.

They sat down and ate, Jason ordered a burger, with lettuce, tomatoes, and onions on it, while Ravem had just ordered a small BLT.

Raven didn't really have much of an appitite, well except for waffles...she loves waffles.

They sat there for hours talking to people. Jason led Raven out to the dance floor a few times, they danced and danced.

Raven even got to beat Jason at a few games of pool. They were having a fun time. They even went back on the dance floor several more times during the night.

They also spent their time talking to other people as well, you could say they made new friends there.

It was now around 1 o'clock am, time to go home.

They walked out of the restaruant laughing together.

Once again, he walked her to his car. He shut her door gently, and this time he ran over and slid over the hood to his side of the car.

He looked in the window and saw her laughing at her. He opened up the door smiling. He got in and started to drive.

They were driving down the road, just sitting there silently. Jason had started around a sharp turn, when all of a sudden, a drunk driver came around the turn at 75 miles per hour in the wrong lane, and hit Jason's car. Even tho jason was only goint 40 miles per hour, it was a grusem crash.

Raven was ejected from the car and Jason had the steering wheel in his chest.

It was only enough to break a couple of ribs and knock the wind out of him, because he was strong and tough, but when he got his breath he glanced over and look to see his girlfriend had been ejected through the windshield.

"Rachel!" He shouted

He kicked himself free of some of the tangled piece of metal and reached over to help his girlfriend.

She was only half ejected, her upper body laying out on the hood, and her legs still in the car, but it was serious.

"Rachel, baby, please be ok." He said franticly. He got out of the car and stumbled over to the passenger side of the car, he yanked open her door, and gently pulled her out. He carried her to the side of the road, and layed her out on the cold cement, he went to go check for a pulse, but nothing.

Raven couldn't be dead. Jason couldn't bare to think of that, and he wasn't about to let a drunk driver claim the life of his girlfriend.

He started CPR immedently. after the 3rd compression, he started to get teary eyed, "Breathe damnit breathe!" He said.

He tried one last time, and she started to breathe again. He cried in releif, but she didn't move.

He took out his phone and called 911. As soon as he hung us, he got dizzy and fell over beside her, unconcious, not knowing what would happen to him, or if Raven was going to survive.


	9. What Happens Now?

He woke up to bright lights and a horrible headache. His vision was fuzzy, he felt as though he had been hit by a bus. It took him a few minutes for his vision to clear up. He looked around, he realized he was in the hospital. His heart monitor started to race, he looked to his right, nothing. He looked to his left, and he saw her. His heart monitor raced faster yet. A nurse came in.

"Sir I need you to try to calm down." She said calmly.

He tried to speak, his deep powerful voice was almost useless here. "Is she ok?" He said. "She is on life support right now, she is in terrible condition. Only time will tell if she will be ok." She said.

His heart dropped when he heard those words...life support. "What is the damage here?" He asked. "You just have a few bruises and scrapes. As a matter of fact, you can get up now, we are all done with all of the nessassary tests, you can go see her." She told him.

He didn't hesitate, he walked right over to her bed side. He took a look at her. He felt so bad. He felt that this was his fault.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in this world. I want you to promise you will not give up. Promise me that. I am here, and I will not let go of you. I love you Rachel."

He sat with her for a while, then her heart monitor flat lined.

He was startled, he shook her gently, "Rachel, Rachel...help...help!" He shouted. Three nurses rushed in. "She has gone into cardiac arrest, get the defibrulator!" She said loud but calmly. The nurses tore open her shirt and placed the pads on her chest. "CLEAR." The shock did nothing, they tried four more times and nothing. "I'm sorry sir, but she is gone." The nurse placed a hand on his back and then left him alone.

He was shocked. He walked over to her body, and slowly kneeled by her side. He took her hand and placed it in his. "Rachel...you can't be gone. You're a fighter, you could never give up this easily." He started to tear up. "Damn it Rachel, wake up, please...wake up." He said softly, he put his head on her and began to sob.

"Rachel, I love you, until my heart stops beating, please don't leave me, please..." He said. A moment later he heard something a beeping of some sort. He thought he was crazy. He looked up to see the heart monitor, alive, moving, a heartbeat. He couldn't believe his eyes. She was alive.


	10. Knight Skies

They had arrived home from the hospital, Rachel was all better; she had broken her leg, and her arm. She wouldn't have to stay in the casts for very long, her powers caused her body to heal at an accelerated rate. Jason had carried her all the way up to his house from the car. She loved being in his strong arms, it made her feel safe.

He opened up the door, and took her over to his grand piano. He sat her on the bench. As he was letting her go, she stared directly into his deep blue eyes, and he looked into her violet eyes and he backed away.

He walked over to the other side of the bench and sat down. He looked at her. "I wrote this for you." He said softly. He placed both hands on the piano and began to play a very beautiful melody. Rachel was touched by the melody. A tear rolled down her cheek. He came to the end of his song. He looked at her. The light from the moon made her eyes look as deep as the sea. "Well what do you think?" He asked with a cheeky grin on his face. "It's beautiful." She whispered. "Wanna know what's more beautiful, you are." He said softly to her and gave her a gently smile. His white teeth glistened in the light of the moon.

"I was afraid that I was going to lose you Rachel. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do. I promise to never let anything, nor anyone hurt you again. I swear it." He said to her, and then gave her a smile. He got up, and walked over to her. He gently lifted her from the bench. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You will see." He replied.

He took her to the second story of his house. In his large and open room, he had a large bed, among other things. Beside the bed, there was a pair of doors that lead to the large balcony outside. He took her out and lay her on the ground. He lay beside her, with his hand intertwined with his. The moment was perfect. Her arm and leg were already beginning to heal. She looked at him; his eyes sparkled with the soft light of the moon.

"Rachel Roth, I love you more than anything in this world." He said to her. She didn't know what to say, every word he spoke to her took her breath away. "I love you too Jason." She said lightly. He rolled over and kissed her velvet lips.

He rolled over on to his back, and they looked at the stars. Rachel cuddled up gently to him. He embraced her. Within a few minutes she was asleep in his arms. He looked at her, and smiled. He took his right hand, placed it on her forehead, and pushed away the hair that covered her face. He gently kissed her on the forehead.

He got up gently, making sure not to disturb her; he lifted her up and walked over to the bed with her. He set her down ever so gently. He stood over her body and smiled, leaned down and kissed her forehead once more, and got into bed. The cool crisp breeze from the night rolled in through the doorway, so he gently placed a blanket on her. He smiled once more; he couldn't help but smile every time his eyes fell upon her body. He rolled over to her, and wrapped an arm around her stomach. He was asleep within a few minutes.

He woke up later on in the night to check on her. He sat up, and leaned over to his nightstand that was right next to his bed. He pulled out a velvet box. He opened the box, and pulled out the beautiful necklace he had picked out for her. It was a silver chained necklace with a heart attached to it. It was two lines that formed the heart, the left side of the heart had small diamonds. And in the middle of the heart, there was a beautiful deep sapphire gem. On the right side of the heart, in small letters he had her name and his engraved into the silver.

He held it up and undid the clasp. He leaned over to her and gently and silently placed in around her neck, making sure not to wake her up. He clasped it, and fixed it so the heart was in the center of her chest. He got up and walked over to her side of the bed. He placed the open velvet box on the nightstand locater on her side of the bed, and placed a note under it. He kissed he on the cheek, and walked over to his side of the bed, got in and fell asleep once more.


	11. Decisions

It was 4:07 in the morning; Rachel and Jason were fast asleep. There was a beep. Rachel recognized this beep, and snap instantly awake, it was her communicator. "Raven, can you come to the tower? We need to talk." Robin said. "Uh sure." She said in a monotone voice. She rolled out of bed, making sure not to wake Jason up. She put on a clean pair of jeans, and a black T-shirt. She slipped on her shoes and flew out the doors in the bedroom.

She flew to the tower, wondering what Robin would want to talk about at this hour. She arrived at the tower, and entered the doors on the main floor. She walked down the hall, past her room, and into the main room. The "Living room" as some would call it.

She walked through the doors to find the whole team, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire waiting for her. "Uh hey guys." She said. "Come-on Raven, let's talk." Robin said. She went over to the giant couch in front of the even bigger TV.

"Well, Raven, we've been talking. We don't think it is a good Idea that you are dating Red-X, I mean he is a bad guy after all." He said to her in a serious tone. "Look Robin, I know you are jealous, but you don't know Jason the way I do." She said. "Well, regardless, JASON is a bad guy, and you are a hero, a titan. You are involved with everything he does. He could hurt you or frame you, I don't trust him. Plain and simple." He said to her. "This isn't MY decision, the whole team came to this, and we don't feel safe that you are with him." He said. She looked at the rest of the team, and they each gave a silent nod.

"I know you aren't going to break it off..." He started to choke up. "but we are going to have to release you from the titan's. " He said. Her heart stopped, she couldn't believe they were making her chose.

She started to tear up. "I can't believe you are making me chose Robin!" She screamed, she took the communicator from her belt, and threw it at him, she got up and left, crying her heart out. She flew home, moping around. She came into the doors crying, Jason instantly snapped awake. "Rachel, Rachel, What's wrong sweetheart?" he asked, He got up and went over to her.

"Robin called me to the tower to tell me to chose being a titan, or being with you." "I picked you. Robin won't let me be a titan, as long as I am with you, I told him you had changed, but he wouldn't listen!" She said. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her back. The tears dripped down his topless chizzled body. "Shh, it's okay sweetheart, its okay." He whispered, and he rocked her to sleep.


	12. Confrontation

"What am I going to do?" She asked with tears in her eyes. "I think we are going to go have a talk with Robin." He said to her. He put a shirt on and walked her to his car. They drove to Titan's Tower, "let me go in first." She said to him. He nodded.

They arrived at the tower, Raven walked into the living room. "Raven?" Robin asked. "Yes Robin we need to talk." She said to him. "What is there to talk about your dating a CRIMINAL and I will not have it!" He yelled at her. "You may be the leader of the Titan's but your not MY leader ROBIN!" The other Titan's stopped what they were doing, and looked at the two fighting.

Robin went to go yell at Raven again, when X walked in. "I wouldn't yell at her again if I were you." He said sternly. The whole team looked at X, in street clothes, he didn't look like a criminal. Starfire's mouth dropped to the floor with excitement and love.

"You, YOU are in NO position to be giving me orders X!" Robin said in a dark tone to X.  
"Well first off the name's Jason Todd." He said smartly back to Robin. "I don't care what your name is, your a criminal, and i should have you arrested right now." "She's my girlfriend, yes Robin, MY girlfriend, I can be with her if I please. No let's stop this fighting and start talking." he said to Robin.

"Fine." Robin said in a angry low tone.

"Robin, I didn't know who he was at first, but I did fall inlove with him. I couldn't help myself. When I found out who he really was I was shocked, but I put it past me because I love him. That is true love, overlooking the bad to make good of it. If you LOVED me Robin, which I know you do, You would understand this. He said he would change for me, from being a criminal." She said to him.

Those words cut through him, like a thousand knives. "I can prove he is different, just tell me how he can prove himself." She pleaded to him.

"Well, Jason, how about you do something you hate the most, how about you be the good guy for once, and help us fight crime." He said with a twisted smirk on his face, he knew Jason hated playing the good guy, he was the type who was greedy and placed himself ahead of everyone else and did criminal things for his own monitary gain.

"Just because I am the bad guy, doesn't mean I don't know how to play a hero." He said in smart remark to Robin's comment.

Robin looked at him with anger, "Robin, I can't believe you are doing this to me, making me choose between the man I love or the team, You'll miss when I'm gone, you can't deny it! i just wish you would stop letting your anger and JEALOUSLY consume you and your thinking." She said to him.

"Comeon baby, let's go." Jason said as he lead her out the door. Robin was left with the Titan's looking at him, with his face fixed on his feet. He couldn't believe how right she was.


	13. Authors Note

Author's Note

Hey guys, do apoligize for the lack in reading material lately. I have been quite busy with college stuff. I will be doing a sort of make over with all my stories, I.e. making the chapters longer, adding more details, I want to paint a better picture for you all, and I don't feel like that is happening. I will also be working on adding new detailed chapters to all of my stories...Caution: Inspiration hasn't been to kind to me, so one story at a time. Thank you all for sticking with me! :)

Raven.


End file.
